TDWT: The DxG Oneshot Collection
by NeverGoesToSleep
Summary: A few DxG oneshots set in various chronological points in time during TDWT. Rated T for the sake of brands and other various things mentioned.
1. The TellTale Courtney

***Hi! So, this is an idea I got, and it's basically just a set of DxG oneshots set in TDWT going in order from London. I don't know how often I'm going to be updating this, considering I'm working really hard on Total Drama Backtrack, but I had a ton of fun writing this, so expect my normal waiting period. Anyways, this particular one is set after the London episode, and is in Gwen's POV, but the POV's will probably vary. Also, I don't own any of the brands/stories mentioned here. Alright, then, Hope you like!***

* * *

_"I admit the deed!_

_- tear up the planks! - here, here!_

_- it is the beating of his hideous heart!"_  
_~Edgar Allan Poe, The Tell-Tale Heart_

* * *

I sat there in the middle of the commotion trying to read. Sure, we had won the last challenge and could be up in our own quarters by ourselves enjoying the peace and quiet, but we're teenagers. We like to hang out with a whole bunch of kids our age and talk and drink soda and Starbucks while we laugh about some dumb move the goofy kid just pulled. Today, I preferred to read, mainly out of fear that if I talked with some of the others, I might give away what happened between Duncan and I earlier that night. Sure, it was absolutely amazing and the most wonderful kiss I've ever had in my sixteen-year-old life, but the thing is that it wasn't supposed to happen. It shouldn't have happened, but I couldn't help but be glad it did.

I sighed and crossed my legs on the bench as I flipped to the next page in my book. That's whene someone came and sat by me. Of course it just had to be Duncan. He folded his arms behind his head and peeked at the book over my shoulder.

"Hey, Babe, 'watcha reading?" He asked casually. I looked around nervously to make sure no one heard that, and luckily no one did, before turning back to him.

"Don't call me that, and just some poetry and stuff." I answered him in a firm, assertive whisper.

"How do you read that crap?" He asked me, still looking at the book.

"It's not crap!" I protested. "Besides, it's for my English class."

"Well, what is it?" He asked. I sighed before answering.

"_The Tell-Tale Heart_." I told him. It was ironic, really. Sad, ironic, and just plain cruel of the world to actually have me reading this, especially now.

"What's it about?" He asked, more interested in me than what I was actually saying, but I told him anyways.

"Basically, this guy is thought by everyone to be insane because he killed a man. So, he tells us his story, the entire time trying to prove to us that he isn't mad by how stealthily and brilliantly he killed the guy." I said. I felt a faraway look begin to form in my charcoal eyes as I spoke again. "It was really was the perfect crime." I finished. Duncan seemed to be absorbing my words by nodding rhythmically every few seconds. I began to let my mind reel off into oblivion just as Duncan began speaking again.

"So how'd he get caught?" He asked.

"How did you know he got caught?" I asked him suspiciously.

"Well, you said that the dude's crime _was_ perfect, not that it _is_ the perfect crime." He explained. I smiled at him, impressed with his observation. I folded my legs under my body and pointed to him as I spoke.

"Your smarter than people give you credit for." I complimented. He snorted as a sort of laugh.

"Gee, thanks." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm. I rolled my eyes playfully. "So, how'd he get caught?" He asked again.

"Well," a voice interrupted that nearly made me jump out of my skin. Courtney was standing in front of the bench the two of us were seated on. "He actually dismembered the body and hid it under the floorboards." She said in an eerie voice, "But the cops came because one of the neighbors heard a scream, and he let them search the house. See, he knew they wouldn't find anything. But...when he was sitting there talking with them, the killer swore he heard the old mean's beating heart pumping from underneath the floor. His guilt got the better of him, and he just ripped the floorboards up and confessed!" She finished dramatically, her beautiful, dark eyes shining in an almost devilish amusement. The whole thing was ironic, Courtney talking to Duncan and I, telling us about confessing when you feel guilty. It almost made me want to rip my hair out, but I think this show's had _enough_ bald people for now.

"Uh, yeah." I said nervously, rubbing one of my arms with the other, a nervous habit I really wish I hadn't picked up. "That's pretty much it." I confirmed Courtney's relaying of the story.I turned back to look at Courtney, but she had flitted off gaily to go mingle with Alejandro and Tyler, both of whom looked very...odd. Tyler kept looking over here at us, mainly Duncan, and shaking in absolute terror, and Alejandro would eye him suspiciously and almost evilly. I didn't like the way those two were looking over here, but they're both kind of freaks, so I'm not going to think much of it. I turned to look back at Duncan, and he asked me another question.

"So the title's..." he stopped.

"About the heart," I finished. "See, I think the story's suggesting that the heart tells all, even the stuff you don't know yourself." I explained. He nodded and we sat there in a comfortable silence. Then, as I started to think about it, and couldn't help but realize how right I was about the heart.

***So...how was it? I was a little worried that I made them OOC, but for the most part I'm pretty sure I've got these guys down. But, I'd love to know if I'm wrong and this was a complete fail. Or if you liked it, that's cool, too. Either way, Review!***


	2. Meatballs And Purple Bruises

*So, here's the next onshot! It's Greece, of course, but this one is told in third person (no one's) POV. It is sort of Gwen-centric, though. I have mixed feelings on this piece; I kind of like it, but I'm not sure if it's very good...Anyways, I had tons of fun writing it, and I hope you have even more fun reading it :)*

Gwen silently breathed a sigh of relief, full of glee over the fact that Duncan hadn't gotten eliminated that night. She wedged herself back into the shadows as the remaining members of Team Chris is Really, Really, Really, Really Hot and Chris himself strode out of the elimination chamber. Upon the last intern's exit, she realized that the green-haired delinquent hadn't filed out with the rest of them. Curiously, she poked her head out from behind a wooden tiki statue and spotted the boy in the same position he was in when she had last peeked out, except now he had his eyes shut and was rubbing his temple every once and a while. Silently, the Goth stepped out of her hiding place.

"Uh...hey." She greeted, her voice an almost whisper. Duncan looked up immediately, and his usually hard expression softened to that of an almost awkward and nervous one.

"hey!" He repeated quietly. She silently sat down next to him on the wooden bleacher. She then noticed what the other teen was poking at. on the left side of his forehead, there was a purplish-green bruise about the size of, oh, say Cody's fist covering almost the entire side of his head. A long scratch cut through the middle of the bruise, causing the red specks of fresh blood to sparkle in the artificial light. Gwen bit her bottom lip and inhaled to create a hissing noise.

"Ouch. Do you want me to get you a bandage?" She asked, her eyes not moving from the disgusting injury.

"Nah, it's not that bad, just a little knick, you know?" He asked.

"Uh, no, I don't know. A little knick is when you get a paper-cut or a blister bursts. This-" She said, pointing directly to the gash, "is a big gaping hole in your head!" She explained to him in a raised voice. Duncan snickered at his...current love interest (?)'s worry.

"Don't worry about it, Doll. I've gone through a lot more painful crap at the yard." Gwen's expression turned playful and sly as she began to tease Duncan.

"So getting in a fist fight with a local gang leader at rec time in juvie knocked you out, too?" Gwen asked, smirking bemusedly. Duncan's expression quickly became unamused with the Goth's teasing.

"For the record, Sweetheart, that little twerp didn't hit me that hard. I just took a dive so he would feel better." He reasoned. They both knew that it was a lie. Cody had, in fact, knocked everyone's favorite delinquent out cold, but Duncan was far too proud to admit that he lost a fight to something that wasn't covered in fur. (As his luck with wrestling animals wasn't as good as his luck with fighting actual people.) Gwen giggled.

"Oh really?" She asked, unable to wipe the smug expression from her ashen face.

"Believe it." Duncan said with his eyes closed. Gwen rolled her eyes in a disbelieving way and propped her body up with her palms pressing on either side of the bench. The two sat in a both comfortable and uncomfortable silence for a moment. The silence was comfortable because that's just how it is with Duncan and Gwen; They're comfortable with each other. The discomfort came from their own hidden uncertainties of where exactly they stand with one another. Duncan was positive that he had more than just a 'friend' thing for the teal-haired girl next to her, while said teal-haired girl was still unsure whether or not Duncan's feelings were true. Duncan was the first to break the string of silence. "Why did the dork go after me?" Duncan questioned. Gwen shrugged while she answered.

"I'm the 'love of his life' apparently." Gwen said in a flat and totally unimpressed tone, "He's jealous of you."

"Isn't everyone?" Duncan asked in a flat tone much like Gwen's. Wow, he's conceited.

"No, everyone's only jealous of you because you're hot and you have a million dollars." Gwen answered quickly and truthfully. Duncan smirked, a mischievous twinkle ever-evident in his teal eyes. Gwen knew he was thinking about the 'hot' remark. "Oh, shut up." She said slowly, lightly pushing his arm. They both laughed for a moment, but then Gwen looked back at his abrasion. She frowned again. "Are you sure you don't want me to look at it?" She asked, looking hesitantly at the bruise that seemed to be growing larger by the second. Duncan opened his mouth to respond when loud stomping crashed into the room.

Courtney stormed in, obviously looking for Gwen or Duncan, or maybe even both. Gwen shut her eyes and wished she could hide from the haunting glare of Courtney's teary dark eyes. She heard the stomping come near to her, and braced herself for something she wasn't able to figure out, but then the footsteps passed her. She opened her eyes just in time to see Courtney dragging Duncan out of the room by one of his cartilage piercings. She sighed and leaned back into the seat. There was really no use stopping what was about to go down, she knew that. But she also knew that if she heard screams that weren't coming from Courtney...she's going to kill that C.I.T.

There was another loud sob from the girl, and then a sort of slamming noise. She wasn't aware of what exactly had just happened until a round sphere, lumpy and reddish-brown, rolled it's way up to Gwen's boots...

*So, there you go! this one didn't really have a theme like the last one did, but I still sort of liked how this turned out. I hope you didn't mind the slight Courtney bashing, it was for writing purposes only! So, I'd really appreciate a review! :D*


	3. Maybe

**Hey! So, this is the next one, sorry I haven't been working on Total Drama Backtrack, I just had a seriously busy week and couldn't update it :( But you do get this update! :D So, there's not really much to say about this one, except that I really love the song that's with it. It's probably, like, one of the most played on my iPod :D But, also, if you have a deviantART account, find me, 'cause I just did an FF meme and posted it! (I'm Juiceboxrox on there) Enjoy!***

_"I think that possibly,_

_Maybe I'm falling for you..."_

The losing team at Area 51/52 was finally through with peeling Tyler up off the sandy ground, and waking Owen up with one of Tyler's gym shoes, and were heading back to the plane. They made the trek in silence, all thinking about who to vote off next. Alejandro was thinking craftily; he wanted Duncan gone, but upon realizing how useful the Punk might be in the long run, he agreed not to vote him off...for now. Owen was basing his vote off of which one of their team members, aside from him, ate the most food. With whoever that was gone, more for him. Tyler was still a little loopy after his harsh fall and wasn't exactly thinking straight, but he had decided to vote with what he thought Alejandro would be doing in voting off Duncan. Duncan himself, didn't get much time to think, as Owen gasped and grabbed him in a tight bear hug all of a sudden.

"It's okay, buddy! I'll keep you warm!" Owen screamed, his spit darting in every direction possible. Everyone stopped to stare at the odd scene in front of them.

"Owen! Buddy! What're you talking about?" Duncan asked, shielding his face and mohawk from the large teen's saliva.

"Well, you must be freezing!" Owen said as if it was obvious. Duncan had finally used his strength to exit his obese friend's grasp, and by now was standing next to him on the ground. He folded his arms over his chest before questioning Owen.

"What're you talking about?" Duncan asked in his mildly irritated tone of voice. Owen laughed as if, again, it were obvious.

"Well, well, I mean, your lips are bright blue!" Owen said, motioning with one of his flabby arms to Duncan's face in front of him. Everyone now turned their head's to confirm or deny what they thought was another one of Owen's hunger delusions. This time was actually an exception, though, because sure enough, there was faint, dark blue outline of something right around the outer edges of his lips.

"What're you looking at?" Duncan asked, "My lips are not-" he began, rubbing at his lip with an index finger. He examined the finger afterwards and let out a flat "Oh." Then he thought further about what could have caused the bluish tint on his lips and remembered that a certain Goth he had kissed earlier that evening was indeed wearing a darker shade of blue lipstick. "Oh." He said more knowingly now. He finally looked back up at his team and realized they were all staring at him and waiting for an explanation. He quickly rubbed at his face with his right palm until there was a long blue smear streaked across his hand. "It's nothing to worry about." He said calmly, then kept walking. The others didn't rejoin him right away, except for Owen, who had plodded back over to his friend.

"Well, what is it?" Owen asked eagerly, his eyes full of genuine concern over his chum. Before Duncan could answer, though, Owen pulled at his arm and yanked it straight out, flipping his hand over to reveal the smudge. Owen wordlessly dabbed at it before...licking it. Ew. "Hm..." he said, savoring the taste for a moment. "It's nothing I've ever tried before." Owen said just as Tyler and Alejandro caught up to them. "It could be a vegetable!"

"Maybe it's that crud we used to wake Owen up!" Tyler mused, also examining Duncan's outstretched hand.

"Uh...dude? We used your shoe for that." Duncan pointed out to the jock. Tyler just got a confused look on his face and looked as if he was pondering the meaning of Duncan's words when Alejandro finally took his chances with examining the green-haired teen's hand. After looking very closely at his teammates' palm, he dropped Duncan's hand and looked at everyone collectively.

"Gentlemen, I believe that is lipstick." Alejandro concluded, putting his balled fists on his hips. Alejandro smirked at Duncan, Tyler tried, but failed, at stifling a giggle. Owen still looked confused.

"I'm confused." The big lug admitted. Alejandro kept the smirk on his face while looking over to Owen to explain.

"How many beautiful ladies do you know that happen to wear this particular color of lipstick?" Alejandro asked. Owen tapped his finger on his large chin as he though about it.

"No one, 'cept for Gwen!" Owen said, giddy with excitement over finally coming up with the correct answer for something. His face evened out once more upon getting the rest of what Alejandro was trying to explain to him on his own. "Oh." Owen said.

"Yes, 'oh'. Now can we please get back to the plane?" Duncan asked, now completely irritated with what he thought was a ridiculous hold-up. No one objected, and they walked in silence. Duncan, though, could still feel Alejandro's smirk and Tyler's mocking chuckling at his back as they walked. Soon, Owen dipped his head down so he was leveled with the Punk's ear.

"So, you really fell for her, huh?" Owen asked excitedly. Duncan didn't answer the other boy, and instead just kept walking until finally getting in the plane. He walked past the doorway to the first class section and saw Gwen talking vividly with a very happy-looking Cody. She looked up all of a sudden, and stopped talking. She had noticed her...sort of boyfriend walking by, or stopping by by the looks of it. Neither of them spoke, but Duncan gave the girl a half-smile and wink to go with it. Gwen half-smiled back for a moment, relishing their wordless communication. Just as quickly as the moment stopped, it had ended with Cody tugging on the young girl's sleeve to bring her out of her trance.

"Oh!" She said loudly, but then began murmuring to the brunette boy, quite possibly regarding their other three team-members. Duncan walked away without a fight, and instead had a smile on his face. As he walked away, he finally answered Owen's question:

"Maybe."

_Yes, There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you..._

_~Landon Pigg, "Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop"_

***So, I really hope you enjoyed, and are psyched about the next chapter! I'm warning you, though: It's going to be dramatic and angsty. Anyways, I really hope you like this enough to review, and don't forget to check out my deviantART page!**


	4. In The Cargo Hold

***Hey, guys! So, this one is EXTREMELEY short, but I think it's my favorite one so far, and it's third person which you guys are apparently digging right now. I kind of wanted to write a oneshot for Halloween, but this is in a creepy place, so I guess that counts :D So, review and enjoy!***

Duncan could feel the Australian heat slowly being left behind as the jumbo jet retreated from the continent. He was down in the cargo hold, sitting on a few boxes. Duncan had originally discovered the basement-like ground floor after he had quit during the first stop of the season. It seemed like a pretty dark and eerie place, so in other words, it was perfect for Duncan. Recently he had been noticing the wildlife scurrying around down here, particularly a gigantic green one. He thought he saw the aforementioned rat out of the corner of his eye, but the creature disappeared into the shadows when the sounds of footsteps started getting nearer and nearer to him. Now, Duncan's no expert at deciphering footsteps, but any idiot can see that these footsteps were not happy ones. They were furious.

Just as he expected, Gwen appeared from the shadows, her black and teal hair shining in the light of the windows as she stomped by them. Duncan instinctively stood up when he saw the girl, actually a little thrilled to see her. He knew that the elimination ceremony hadn't taken place yet, but seeing her now, still on the plane, gave him hope that maybe, just _maybe_, she wouldn't be taking the Drop Of Shame later.

Gwen, however, was clearly not thrilled to see her current love interest, because she walked up to him and didn't say a word as she grabbed a fistful of his black shirt and slammed him up against a nearby pillar. The force of the slam was enough to cause the crates and boxes around them to shake slightly, as well as cause the rats to go into a squawking frenzy. Duncan was motionless, still shocked at what had just happened then. He had never been handled like that by a girl before ever. Okay, so Courtney knocked him around a few times, but she had never tried to pick Duncan up like that, and the Punk couldn't help but think it was because she was too scared to. The C.I.T. never acted like it, but she had the utmost respect for Duncan while they dated. Gwen and Duncan, however, were friends first. Therefore, they didn't really give a crap about respecting each other's feelings.

Duncan felt Gwen's grip on the front of his shirt tighten, then wither away completely as she freed to Punk from her grasp. Duncan did nothing but watch the girl in front of her stand, not facing him, with her arms crossed. She momentarily looked back at him then turned around fully to look at him.

"I'm not an idiot." She stated, looking at him through eyes that neither of them were positive were open. Duncan was tempted to say something, but Gwen's continuation of her speaking stopped him. "I know when people are playing me, and I call them out on their crap." She said. The Goth was now pacing slowly and thoughtfully in front of Duncan.

"O-" Duncan began, but Gwen's voice once again halted his. She had now stopped pacing and was standing so close to Duncan it was hard to believe they weren't just one big lump of person.

"Which is why I don't know why I didn't figure you out sooner." She admitted to him in a soft but venomous whisper. Duncan was confused; he's not playing her, he actually happens to _like _the absolutely stunning Goth standing in front of him.

"Look, I'm not playing you!" Duncan nearly yelled, though it was over-excitement over finally being able to get a word in edgewise. Gwen whirled around from where sh had turned again, and stared right at him with slitted eyes that spoke a million words of fury.

"Ha!" She yelled. She picked the pieces of hair that stuck to her lips and got in her eyelashes due to the immense amount of spinning she had done before continuing. "I know you're 'all for starting fires'" She quoted him from earlier that day, "But start one you're too afraid to put out." She said. If the venom in her voice was real, it would be enough to kill Duncan over a hundred times while still having some left over. Duncan didn't say a word to the teenage girl as she gave him one last death glare before walking away with the most dignity Duncan had ever seen a girl have.

And they way she walked away, with her shoulders back and head held high, Duncan wondered how someone could see her walking by and not stop and stare.

***So, the last line was inspired by a oneshot I read on the Glee FF archives, and I really think I worked it into the story well. So, please review! :D***


	5. Carvings

***Hi! So, I actually had a couple different ideas for this chapter and it took me forever to decide on which one I wanted to do, So I settled for a combination of a few of my ideas. I hope you like it! :)***

Duncan loves carving; He always has. It's the perfect cross for him between vandalism and art. See, he's not sissy enough to use a pencil, and isn't really into the whole 'drawing things with your own blood' thing. But carving, he decided, was the perfect alternative. Whenever he placed his knife to the surface he was about to draw on, he had no idea what the finished piece was going to look like, let alone actually be of. In a way, he's a true artist: he lets his mind and his heart draw, he only supplies the brushstrokes. (Or lines, in this case.) Usually he only carved out of boredom, and today was no exception.

He was seated comfortably in a plush first class chair across from Owen. Heather had stormed into their cabin a few minutes ago and practically dragged Alejandro out of there, so the two boys hadn't seen him since. Owen fixed his viking hat on his head and then spoke, causing Duncan to look up.

"I made a pledge to be loyal to Al until the end, but...I don't know..." Owen admitted freely. Duncan smiled wickedly, thinking this was the perfect chance to get the big guy on his side for good.

"Just ask yourself this: What would Noah do?" He whispered. Owen gasped dramatically and placed a hand on his head. "You won't regret it." He advised him. Owen nodded quickly at him. Hook, line, and sinker. Duncan really did feel bad about manipulating Owen's feelings like that. They really are friends and all, but it was so easy that the skull-shirted Punk just couldn't resist. After Owen started taking Duncan's advice into consideration, he fell silent. The other male set his hand back on the armrest, focusing on the sound of the knife scraping against the wood as he stared out a nearby window. Owen spoke up in the silence.

"So...you don't miss her?" The blonde asked in a voice that was almost disbelief. The other boy rolled his eyes. He was sick of being asked this already!

"I told you, it's whatever it is. I don't give." Duncan said irately. Owen made a clicking noise with his mouth.

"No, not Courtney, Gwen." The big guy clarified. At the sound of the latter's name, he dropped his knife and watched it bounce momentarily off of the patterned carpet. He frowned angrily at the weapon as he quickly picked it up, and spun it around in his hand as if nothing had happened.

"What about her?" The interrogatee asked his interrogator.

"Well, do you miss her?" Owen asked with eager eyes full of anticipation.

"Should I?" Duncan asked with his tough guy demeanor in full swing. Owen shrunk back in his chair and opened his mouth to say something before being interrupted by Alejandro slamming his hand down on the top of Duncan's armrest.

"Well you do, do you not?" Alejandro asked suddenly. But to the other two boys, it was a riddle. "...Or else you would not be drawing pictures of her. The Latin teen finished in a low whisper. Duncan looked down for the first time at what his mind and heart had put together subconsciously, and sure enough, an almost perfect carving of Gwen was there, etched into the wooden surface. She was looking up at him with those charcoal eyes and winking. Owen stared in awe at the creation.

"That's really good, Duncan!" Owen complimented, still staring at the simple etching.

"Uh, yeah, thanks." The newly discovered "artist" mumbled.

Later that night, it was dark in the first class cabin. No problem for the largely nocturnal Duncan. He opened one teal eye and perused the area. Owen was asleep next to him and snoring loud enough to wake the dead, and Alejandro was lying across the couch with his arms underneath his head and his eyes shut tightly. Duncan reached down the side of his chair and felt the dents in the wood his knife had created to somehow form an illustration of Gwen. The others had all complimented him on the creation, and he graciously thanked them. But the juvenile delinquent felt there was something missing yet.

He whipped his pocket knife out and scraped madly at the armrest until he felt the carving was finally complete.

The next morning, the bright sun of...wherever they were...shone brightly in the boy's cabin. Their sleeping forms were barely moving as the windows blasted them with rays of sunshine. There was something that shone brighter than anything in the naturally lit cabin, and it was a carving of a few simple letters:

_DxG._

***Yeah, so corny it's not even funny. I don't know it I liked how it turned out, but review anyways, they make me happy :D***


	6. Sane

***It took me forever to decide on something for this chapter, but I'm really happy with how this one turned out. It's all DxC friendshippy and sane Courtney-ish, I love it 3***

I wasn't exactly thrilled about spending a whole bunch of travelling time alone with Courtney in first class, but I had no other choice since we were the winners. We had only been stuck together for an hour and the silence was already killing me. I was sitting in one of the comfy chairs polishing off my carving masterpiece while I watched Courtney from afar. She was sitting on a barstool, her back straight and to me while she possibly blew on her nails. I got up, put my knife away and strode over to the girl.

"What's up?"

Silence.

I sat on the barstool next to hers and laid one of my forearms on the granite countertop. I craned my neck to get a better look at her. She was blowing on her nails then examining them with her half-lidded eyes.

"So Court, seen any good movies lately?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation. It's not like I really wanted to have a conversation with her, but she was the only one available.

"I don't hate you!" She responded. The sudden outburst instantly slapped a look of confusion on my face. She turned on the swiveling stool to face me. Her pupils seemed magnified as if they were trying to squeeze out of the crinkled corners of her eyes.

"Uh..." I murmured. The air just got way more awkward in here. "Care to explain, Princess?" I asked, finally able to form a coherent sentence. Her face immediately had the look of annoyance on it at the mention of my old nickname for her. Come to think of it, I hadn't used it for a while.

"Don't call me that." She requested of me in a nervous tone of voice.

"Whatever." I said coolly. After a brief silence, I asked her again. "So, you don't hate me?" I asked with my brow raised in utter skepticism.

"No. Well, I mean, not really. Thinking about it now I kind of figured out that we don't really work out well...and we kind of annoy each other." She said. Her voice still rang nervous to me, but I nodded, for I couldn't agree more.

"You've got that right, Sister." I said laxly. She rolled her eyes at me, but then her look of perpetual sadness returned and I have to say I felt bad for making her be that way.

"Look, I'm sorry that all this crud happened like that, but I-"

"I know." Courtney said to her feet. The silence that followed felt more comfortable. I felt more comfortable knowing that now she probably won't be trying to strangle me in my sleep tonight. Courtney broke the silence first. "What about you and Gwen?" She asked. She sounded almost hopeful for me, and I was glad for that.

"No clue." I answered quickly and truthfully. The A-Type looked back down at her feet.

"She's mad at you." She whispered. Upon hearing that, my thoughts went straight to mine and Gwen's last encounter. But how does Courtney know that?

"How'd you know?" I asked. If one didn't know any better, they'd think I was trying to mimic Noah with my vocal pitch.

"I would be." Court squeaked. I laughed dryly.

"Guess you two are more alike than you thought." I snorted. She finally looked up at me again.

"If it helps, I'd be jealous too." That set me off again and I kicked the hard base of the bar and stood up.

"That's what I don't get!" I yelled as I began to page. "I don't get what she's 'mad' at me for!" I declared furiously, still pacing. I watched Courtney stand up and wait for me to walk by her again. I stopped when I got in front of her again. There was silence again as I stared at her expressionless face. I didn't even see her arm as she lifted it and whacked me in the back of the head with it. Hard, I might add. "Ouch!" I hissed. One look at the female's face told you that that wasn't just to calm me down. She took pleasure in that.  
"Duncan, she's angry because she thought you still wanted me!" She yelled. And the old Courtney returns. But it also brought most of my common sense back.

"Oh." I said slowly, trying to process everything as best I can. It made perfect sense that she'd be ticked at me for that!

"But you can fix it." Court chimed in optimistically.

"You want her to like me again?" I asked skeptically.

"Well, _I_ defintely don't want you back. And she still does." She pointed out.

"How do you know?" I interrogated.

"It was so obvious." Courtney said. Then she took a sip of the drink on the counter. "Sierra couldn't have said it better."

"Sierra?" Now _she's _in this?

"Nevermind. Just don't screw it up this time." Courtney commanded. I nodded surely at her.

"I won't.

"Good. I still hate you."

"I hate you more."

***So, I think it totally qualifies as a Duncan and Gwen moment, but that's sort of just me. Anyways, please review! :D***


End file.
